


In High School We Trade Love Letters for Melon Breads

by zynzinnati



Series: In Highschool We Trade Love Letters For Melon Breads [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!Gokaiger AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Smells Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo. http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnkv5mxuoN1qjfonno1_500.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU; Joe's troubles are love troubles.

  
And it is finally summer. Joe Gibken lets out a soft sigh as he glances over the classroom window to see the trickle of students, all giggly and excited for the summer vacation. He smiles inwardly, reminiscing the first day of classes when he had to battle Luka in a mean game of cards just to get his favorite seating spot.  He doesn't regret it (well maybe just someti-- ok most times especially when Marvelous decides that History class is also called The Most Boring Shit Ever so I Will Nap and his soft snores is not really helping to improve his concentration). Time sure is fast.

He looks at the seat beside him and finds Don, his arms outstretched with a piece of stationary in his hand. Joe takes it and reads.

"Heh, someone got a confession~" Marvelous says with a usual teasing glint in his eyes. Joe frowns as a traitorous blush appears on his cheeks.

"It wasn't anything like that." He replies as he slips the paper in his pocket, unfortunately, his hand is not fast enough as Marvelous fishes it out with one quick movement.

"To Joe-san," Marvelous reads aloud. "If it's no trouble at all, can you please come meet me at the rooftop after--" With a deeper blush on his face, Joe storms out of the classroom before Marvelous singlehandedly destroys his stellar high school reputation.

 

 

 

 

The note is signed by someone called A. He also tells himself that he only decides to show up because it's only "proper" to turn the person down in person and say that he is not interested at the moment and that maybe they can be friends and definitely, seriously not because he knows a certain someone whose name also starts with A.

"Ah, Joe-san?" A small head of dark curls peeks through the door. Ahim smiles warmly at him and Joe blames the weather as he feels another heat rise in his cheeks.

"It's you," He says, his voice tinged with relief and wonder. She walks towards him, her steps light and familiar.

"I'm so glad you're here! Luka and I have been searching for Navi but we can't find him anywhere," She goes on about how Navi, the class pet of their neighboring gradeschool got out of his cage and that she and Don voluntereed to help while Luka demanded payment for the use of her skills.

Joe studies her face and the way her round eyes get rounder when she gets worried. Joe also fights the urge to smoothen the lines on her forehead or tuck a stray hair behind her ear or just try and muster the courage to ask if she is the one who sent the letter. He doesn't. Because he knows she didn't and because he's now confused why he can't decide if he is glad or disappointed that she didn't.

But above all that, he is also quite angry at himself. Angry because he hoped. Angry because he has come to terms with such feelings that he has to confront sooner or later. And most of all, he is angry because he will look back at this day and regret why he never asked her.

Joe Gibken pokes a finger at his long time friend's shoulder and turns her around. "Well then, let's call Marvelous and we'll help you look for Navi,"

 

Summer is indeed the best time for discovery.


	2. 7時12分の初恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahim contemplates about love and bulletin board duties.

Ahim decides that love is indeed a funny thing. She scribbles the word on the corner of her composition notebook, one in kanji and one in her neat English script, it is foreign yet comfortable. She may not understand the complexity between two people in love, the urgency to be together, the longingness when apart but she understands the warm feeling that spreads throughout the body, touching places beyond the physical.

She knows this for a reason. She knows this because she has seen love on Marvelous' eyes whenever he manages to get the largest and fullest bento during lunch. She also sees this on Luka's mischevious smile every time she makes up a hundred and one imaginary broken things so she can spend time with Hakase. It is also in Hakase's frown after figuring out that there is nothing wrong with the bunsen burner in the lab or the shoe locker near the gym but he still goes to look. Good thing Luka is a better actress.

Love is also the way Basco, the transferee , ("I don't want to talk about him," Marvelous says, in between mouthfuls of melonpan) purposely invites himself in every school activity ("Good thing no one's on the Drama Club, I heard he blackmailed his way to the presidency." Luka says) that involves them. Love is also the way Sid-sempai pushes the boys to practice hard on their dribbling, work on their stamina and improve their leg work.

Love is the way Luka insists to stand outside her door until she sees the lights on Ahim's bedroom. Love is how Don volunteers to erase the board after Physics so chalk dust wont get on her uniform. Love is also the way Marvelous tells her to walk on his safe side when crossing the tennis court.

But love, ah, love is funny among all things. Love is how Ahim finds herself at this moment, scribbling notes on the corner of her notebook while gazing at Joe's tranquil sleeping face across her. She puts her pen down and touches the ends of his dark hair spilling on the side of his face. "Joe-san," She manages. "We should be finishing the bulletin announcement."

He stirs awake. Joe responds to her voice, to her touch (almost automatically) but he stops after his mind processes what he is about to do. "Sorry," He says, he massages his jaw and stifles a yawn. "Sid-sempai made us run laps,"

"I understand," Love is also the funny way of saying you understand but all she seems to think about is making him rest some more, probably not on the desk but on a more comfortable place (LIKE HER LAP--). Ahim shakes her head and laughs.

"Let's put this up or Hakase will babble on how irresponsible we are,"

They put it up together, in fervid silence, as both will later reconcile that it  _is_ funny how they did things.

\----------

Luka gobbles down two takoyakis at once and wipes the corner of her mouth with her sleeves. "You rigged the chore chart again didn't you," It isn't an accusation.

"I hate bulletin duty. No one reads that stupid shit anyway" Marvelous answers, his head buried under the latest volume of Shounen JUMP. 'Plus I'm doing charity work for our dear friends over there."

"They might think it's destiny that they almost always end up doing stuff together," Luka snorts. She pops another takoyaki in her mouth.

"Isn't that better, they both believe in it anyway." He sets the manga aside and looks at her. "Don't tell Ahim."

"I wont. But, I will tell Hakase that we're out of post its,"  



End file.
